The Locked Door
by The Phantom Panther
Summary: Severus Snape tries to get in his room, but the door is locked, just when a certain someone happens to be walking by. My second GAS fic!


Disclaimer: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me… ;;

"The Locked Door"

Severus walked up to his office door and stuck his key into the doorknob to unlock it. He then tried to turn it. It wouldn't budge. He wiggled it around a bit in an attempt to unlock it, but to no avail.

'Ugh, I don't have time for this,' he thought to himself angrily. Footsteps could be heard from behind him as he was thinking.

"Good evening, Severus," Lockhart said, cheerfully.

This was the worst thing that could happen to Snape right now. "Just my luck," he said quietly.

"Gorgeous night, is it not?" Lockhart said.

"Simply amazing," Snape replied, dully.

"Couldn't agree with you more," Lockhart said.

Snape went silent and continued to try to unlock his blasted door.

"So…I was walking down the hall, thinking of what to do, when I thought of you..." Lockhart said.

"How thoughtful," he said as he tried to turn the key once again.

"Why yes it was, wasn't it? Anyway, I have another adventure that I wish to share with you. It's a really good one," said Lockhart, "Three years ago, I was walking along, minding my own business, when suddenly…"

"Three years ago, you were minding your own business when suddenly a jumped out of no where to attack you. You then 'heroically' whipped out your wand and took care of the beasts with one single curse," Snape snapped.

"Ah yes….how did you know that?" Lockhart asked, perplexed.

"You only told me about 50 times," Snape said.

"Oh.....well, how about the time when I rescued the little Russian girl from the dragon?" Lockhart asked.

"When you single handedly defeated it with nothing more than a rock and your 'charming' smile?" Snape said, easily.

"Yes….." Lockhart said, a bit lost. Snape simply went back to trying to unlock his door.

"How about the time when…"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Snape interrupted, "I've heard all about the things you have SUPPOSEDLY done. The banschee, the werewolf, the vampire, sasquatch...The whole lot of it!"

"I tell you I did see sasquatch!" Lockhart protested, "He had captured me and held me captive in his cave."

"Sure he did…" Snape said.

"It's true. I had to use my advanced intellect and highly trained skill to get out of it. Luckily he had captured me instead of some other poor soul, or he would have surely been eaten," Lockhart said, confidently.

"Ah yes, I remember…" Snape said, irritably.

"Did I tell you about the time that I was lost at sea?" Lockhart questioned.

"Unfortunately, yes." Snape said.

"Oh….I could have sworn that I told that one to Minerva," Lockhart said, confusedly.

"I'm sure you told the entire staff…"

"Possibly…I may have gotten a bit carried away on that one."

"More like with all of them."

"Fine…if you insist on protesting about talking about my stories, I'll change the subject."

"Oh, you're too kind."

"How about my awards…"

"How about not."

"Why not? Don't you wish to know what I have earned for all of my deeds?"

"No, not really. Besides, I already know all there is to know about it."

"Oh, told you that too, eh?"

"Yes. In fact, the whole school knows."

"Oh…well you know how it is."

"Not really."

"Oh…"

"You know, Lockhart. It's difficult to believe that you even did all of those things."

"Why would you say that?"

"Oh come on. You claim that you have faced a werewolf, yet the other day Professor McGonagall had to save you from a spider."

"Hey…didn't you know that some spiders are poisonous? Besides, I wasn't really scared…just testing the security of the school."

"From a spider?"

"You can't underestimate anything, Severus."

"Indeed. Well, I still don't see how you could accomplish all of those things in such a short amount of time."

"It's simple, really. I use my time wisely."

"Spending three hours on your hair is spending time wisely?"

"You mustn't rush beauty."

Snape gave him the oddest of looks.

"I see…you wouldn't know about that would you?"

Snape then gave him the evilest glare that he had ever given.

"Heh, now now Severus, I meant no harm."

Snape decided it'd be best that he didn't lose his temper. If he did, he'd surely get into lots of trouble. Besides, all he had to do was get his door open and he could get away from him. Then a thought came to him. 'Perhaps if I make him frustrated, he'll leave me alone.'

"You know, I still don't really think you did all of those things you claim you have done." Accomplished

"That's absurd!"

"I'm beginning to think that you didn't even win the most charming smile award."

"How can you say that to a smile like this?"

He then smiled and exposed his famous, glittering teeth. Snape simply rolled his eyes and ignored him.

"Of course they are nice. I brush and floss them six times a day! And sometimes I even…"

"Gilderoy, if you don't mind, I am a little busy at the moment."

"Oh, are you locked out?"

"No Gilderoy…I just thought it would be fun to jiggle my keys in the key hole for a while!"

"Oh, okay then."

There was a short silence.

"Yes, I am locked out!"

"Oh, then why didn't you say so?"

Snape rolled his eyes again and continued to try to unlock his blasted door. He Tried to turn it so hard that the key snapped inside the lock. He took what was left of the keys and threw them to the floor. "Damn it!"

"No need to get angry Severus," Lockhart commented.

"No need to get angry? I am locked out of my classroom and I have things to do!" Snape yelled. 'Not to mention, I'm stuck out here with Mr. Perfect Prettyboy!' he added to himself.

"Have no fear, for the great Gilderoy Lockhart is here!"

"Oh joy…"

"Hah…let's see now…"

Lockhart began examining the door and it's knob. Snape stared at him in disbelief.

"You don't actually think that you're going to get it open, do you?" Snape asked.

"Why would you say a thing like that?" Lockhart replied as he softly tapped on the door.

"No reason…"

Lockhart knocks on the door again, but this time a little harder.

"Hmm…no one is home," Snape said, sarcastically.

"Of course not silly, I was looking for a weakness. Honestly Snape…" Gilderoy replied, astonished.

Snape couldn't believe the level of stupidity Lockhart possessed. 'Oh well, no need to dwell over it.'

Watching Lockhart only made Snape become even more irritated and extremely bored. He watched in frustration, when suddenly a thought came to him…

"I know there is a spell for this…hmm…" He thought out loud.

"Ah. Why yes there is. Good thinking. Uhh…and I know just the one." Naturally, Lockhart began to ponder.

"Let me think. I don't use spells too often…" Snape said to himself. He thought about it for a moment.

"Ah yes, now I remember…alohomo-"

"Allow me Severus…" Lockhart interrupted. He then raised his wand.

"No wa-"

"Incendio!"

Suddenly the doorknob combusted. Both Lockhart and Snape struggled to put out the small, yet wild flames. When the fire was put out, the two glanced at the mess.

There was a very large hole in the middle of the door. What remained of the door was stained an ashy black. Snape then glared at Lockhart full of shock and hatred.

"Ah…yes, well…it's no longer locked," Lockhart replied, hesitantly, as he looked into the room.

And so ends my second GAS fic. I hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing it.

I don't really like parts of it, but I must admit that I am really fond of the ending.

Thank yous:

Daletchica Slash

For being a great Beta and friend. Thank you for taking the time to look over my fic and correcting the mistakes for me.


End file.
